


with a smile like a flame

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoptive Parent/Child Incest, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Absue, Jealousy, Non-Monogamy, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Posessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Step-Sibling Incest, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: El doesn’t really care who fucks her, so long as Max is there. El doesn’t really care who fucks her because she always thinks about Jim.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Jim “Chief” Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	with a smile like a flame

**Author's Note:**

> Read the fucking tags and spare me your pearl clutching xoxo

El does the laundry. She puts it away. That means she knows about all the women’s clothes in Jim’s closet. He doesn’t wear them. He wouldn’t fit. They belong to his old wife. Dresses, blouses, skirts. Most of them are a little too big for El, but she still takes them. Just like she takes the jewelry and perfume. 

Jim still dresses her in men’s clothes. He buys her baggy jeans, t-shirts, and flannels. Once he saw her wearing a pair of Max’s cutoff shorts. The ones so short they barely cover anything. His face went red like a tomato. He told her nice girls don’t dress like that. 

So she doesn’t wear Max’s clothes, or the clothes Max shoplifts for her, when Jim is home. 

She keeps his ex wife’s silky dresses and high heels in a box under her bed. She puts the clothes that nice girls don’t wear in her backpack and changes into them once she’s out of the house. She does a lot of things Jim wouldn’t like when she’s out of the house. She wears tube tops, mini skirts, and bright red lipstick. She drinks strawberry flavored vodka. She smokes weed and rides in cars with older boys, and she very much enjoys what happens once they’re parked out in the woods where nobody else is likely to stumble across them.

El doesn’t date Mike anymore, which makes Jim happy. El stopped dating Mike because he was bad at making her feel good, which would make Jim very upset. El had thought that it wasn’t supposed to feel good. It was just a thing you let someone else do to make them happy. Max corrected her. Max showed her how it’s supposed to feel. El  _ came _ on Max’s tongue, and her fingers, and decided she really, really liked to come. So she stopped dating Mike and started dating Max instead. 

Not that they tell anybody. Girls don’t date girls. Also, Max likes for them to have sex with other people. 

Max is sixteen, and El is pretty sure she is also, even though she doesn’t know when her birthday is. Max says that’s plenty old enough to have anyone they want. Max likes to watch El get fucked _.  _ She says El is small, and tight, and there’s nothing like watching a fat cock disappear into her. El likes how it feels to be stretched open while Max rubs her clit. She likes how it feels when Max talks about how wet she is, and how easy she comes, and how pretty she looks. 

El doesn’t really care who fucks her, so long as Max is there. She’s had sex with Lucas, who was much better than Mike. He was gentle. Hesitant despite Max repeatedly telling him it was OK. Tommy Hagan was rough. He pinned her down, and shoved her face into the bed, and called her a slut before Max slapped him and said to watch his mouth. 

They fuck Billy a lot. Max sits on his face while El sits on his dick. They’re not allowed to tell anyone about it, even though Max says it’s fine because she and Billy aren’t really related. It’s just that other people might  _ get their panties in a twist _ about it. 

El sometimes fucks Billy when Max isn’t there, because she’s allowed to, and because Billy is good at it. He’s good at licking her, and fingering her, and moving inside her just so. She sometimes comes just from him fucking her. He’s not very nice. He also calls her a slut. A bitch. A stupid little whore. But then he talks like Max does, about her wet pussy, and how she’s so goddamn tight, she’s perfect, she’s gonna make him nut so hard. 

Sometimes, El brings him to the cabin. When Jim’s not around, of course. But when she’s spread across the couch, naked and flushed, with Billy pounding into her—maybe she thinks about what would happen if Jim came home early. 

Jim used to get so upset whenever she had Mike over. He would be livid to find Billy. 

She thinks about the door opening and Jim storming in. She wonders if he’d grab Billy by the hair and drag him away. If he’d punch Billy in the face. Or if maybe he’d get out his gun. He would be so angry. He would yell. He’d throw Billy out of the house, some state of roughed up. Billy would probably fight back, but Jim is just so much bigger than him. He’s bigger than everyone. He’s a whole foot taller than El. 

What really makes her ache, though, is imagining what might happen after Jim got rid of Billy. She’d still be naked. Shiny and fucked open. Jim would probably try not to look at her. He’d try to cover her. But she’d slip a few fingers inside herself and moan. She’d say,  _ please, I was so close.  _

When Billy fucks her at the cabin, El closes her eyes. Billy is nice to look at, he has a lot of muscles, but it’s better to think about Jim on top of her. Deep in her. Cupping her face and telling her she’s pretty. It makes her shudder, it makes her whole body convulse, it makes her  _ gush _ . 

El doesn’t really care who fucks her because she always thinks about Jim. 

She figures it’s kind of like Billy and Max. She and Jim aren’t really related. So it’s fine. It’s just not the sort of thing anyone else should know about. Except Max, because she tells Max everything. 

***

“Yeah, I mean. He’s hot. I’d fuck him.” Max’s pupils are dilated so wide. She’s flushed and smiling. 

They’re lying on El’s bed, wearing just t-shirts and panties. It’s hot outside. The pills they took made it even hotter. Jim isn’t home. Max said it wouldn’t last more than about four hours. 

El feels achy all over, but in the good way. She moans when Max just rubs a hand down her arm. It feels almost as good as Max touching her pussy normally does. 

“Would you be mad if I fucked him?” Max presses closer, nuzzling against El’s neck. Kissing her collarbones, hand now on El’s ass, squeezing. 

“I um… I don’t know.”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to. He’s just. So tall. His hands are so big. I bet his dick is fucking  _ huge _ .”

“It is. Bigger than Billy and Lucas.” El’s breath hitches as Max bites her. 

It’s gentle. Just teeth dragging over skin. El touches the slope of Max’s hip. Her thighs. They’re much wider than El’s. They’re nice to hold onto. 

“His lips look really soft.” El murmurs. “And his—his beard. It feels scratchy sometimes when Billy uh… licks me. Do you think Jim would feel scratchy?”

“Probably. But that’s not always a bad thing.”

“I think about him licking me a lot.”

“That a hint?” Max’s tone dips a little rougher. She gets that look on her face. Eyes half lidded. Biting the edge of her lip while she smiles. “You want me to eat your pussy, baby? All you had to do was ask.”

El nods. 

Max rolls El onto her back. It makes El all tingly when Max pushes her around. It makes her heart beat faster when Max pushes her shirt up to squeeze her boobs. 

“God. Love your little tits. Just enough to grab. You’re so hot.”

That makes El shiver. She fists her hands in the sheets as Max drags her underwear down and tosses them aside.

“Mmm. So wet for me.” Max smiles, tracing her fingers over the slick skin. Just barely rubbing her thumb against El’s clit. 

It’s a lot. Probably the drugs are making it more intense. El doesn’t remember what this one’s called. Something like  _ happy.  _ Different than the mushrooms, but still makes things look a little weird and glowy. It’s like El’s looking at the world through a thin layer of shimmery fabric. Max’s hair is a cascading fountain of bright red. Her eyes are so blue. Max is pretty. Really pretty. The prettiest person El’s ever seen. She just wants to stare at Max all the time. 

When Max flicks her tongue out and drags it across El’s clit, it makes El shiver. Max slides two fingers in her. Keeps licking her, slow and sloppy. It’s not l ong before El’s squeezing around Max’s fingers and dribbling slick onto the sheets. When Max touches her, it’s all El thinks about. Max makes her come five times in a row and El feels all fuzzy. 

Max kisses her, face covered in slick, and whispers  _ I love you, babygirl.  _ El wraps around her. Holds her tight.  _ Love you too.  _

***

El puts on flowery dresses and pale pink lipstick. She slips her feet into the white high heels that are at least a size too big for her and she looks in the mirror. Her hair is longer than it’s ever been, it hangs past her shoulders. She wishes, sometimes, that it was curly like Max’s. That it wasn't such a plain brown. Sometimes she rolls it up into a high bun that feels elegant. She puts on the pearls. She puts on sensible eyeshadow and walks across her room with shaky steps. Even in the heels, she’s still not tall enough to reach Jim’s mouth. She would have to pull him down into a kiss. Or he’d have to pick her up. 

El wanders into Jim’s room, still dressed up, and she lies on his bed. She marinates in the smell of him. It’s dark, masculine, musky, spicy, a little like Billy. Like cigarettes and whiskey. It’s just  _ more.  _

She hikes up the dress and dips a hand between her legs. She slips a couple fingers inside herself, thinking about how much bigger Jim’s hands would be. They’re wide and rough. They make her skin tingle and her blood spark when he touches her, even if it’s just a squeeze of her shoulder. 

Thinking about what it would be like if they touched everywhere, if his full weight was on top of her, if he was inside her, kissing her—it’s usually enough to make her come. Doesn’t matter if she’s just barely started touching herself. Here, in his bed, where she can smell him, it’s so easy. 

He touches himself here, with the door closed, late at night. He does it when she’s at Max’s. 

She puts a blindfold on and turns on the radio static. She doesn’t always manage to catch him. A few times, she has. She’s sat on the bed next to him and watched with wide eyes as he fisted his cock. It’s thick, and long, and it gets shiny at the tip. 

He grunts like Billy does when he’s close. Towards the end of it, he usually holds his hand still and thrusts. That’s El’s favorite part. She imagines it’s her mouth, or her pussy, that he’s rocking into. 

Sometimes Jim has magazines, but usually he just closes his eyes. She wants to know, desperately, what he thinks about. 

***

“Wow. I thought I had Daddy issues.”

“Just shut up and put it on, Billy.”

Max holds out the tan uniform shirt. It’s one of Jim’s older ones, from when he was thinner, that tend to hang in the back of the closet. El is drunk. She’s lying on Billy’s bed, naked. She’s so wet. She’s so achy, she’s going to die if someone doesn’t touch her soon. 

She didn’t take the shirt. She wouldn’t have. Max took it and stuffed it in her bag. Because it’s summer, and they have sleepovers at one of their houses almost every night. She’s flushed. So embarrassed. Max wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. 

Technically she didn’t. She hasn’t said it out loud. Billy clearly gets it, though. 

He sighs and takes the shirt. He slides it over his broad shoulders. He doesn’t button it. Billy doesn’t like shirts. He always wants people to look at his chest and toned stomach. He proudly displays the scars from what he’s survived. He’s not Jim. He’s much too hard and compact. 

“This is pretty fucked up, Maxine.”

“Why? They’re not actually related and if you say that doesn’t count for anything, you’re a huge hypocrite.”

Billy snorts. Max is kneeling on the bed, wearing a white sundress. Billy wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into a kiss. It’s messy. Billy’s always a little overwhelming and wild. Max only kisses him back for a moment before pushing at his chest. 

“Come on. I wanna watch.”

Billy nips at her lower lip. But then he steps towards El. He grabs her by the hips and drags her to the edge of the mattress. He gets a firm grip on her thighs and spreads her legs wide. He looks down at her, smiles crooked. His smiles are never happy. They’re mean, and dirty, and they make El’s face feel even hotter. 

“Damn, baby. You’re soaked.” He rubs his thumb across El’s clit. She doesn’t look at his face. She looks at the uniform and it makes her dizzy. 

Billy rubs the head of his cock between El’s pussy lips, teasing her. She whimpers. 

“You want it?” Billy’s voice drops deep and raspy. “You want your daddy’s cock in you?”

El can’t breathe. She fists her hands in the sheets. The throbbing between her legs is unbearable. 

“Ask for it.” Billy slaps her. He brings his fingers down right on her clit. Not very hard, but it still makes her jump. 

“Billy—“ El hiccups. 

“Uh uh. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it.” He presses forward just a little. Just enough so that the head of his cock almost pops in. “Say it. Who do you want to fuck you?”

“Jim.”

Billy slides forward a little more than pulls back out. He laughs at her. 

“Your  _ dad _ . You want your dad to fuck you. Say it you disgusting little slut.”

El turns her head. Max is sitting down now, cross legged, hand on her clit. She’s panting a little. Flushed under her freckles. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Her voice is soft, soothing. “It’s OK.”

El squirms. She almost feels nauseous and she’s not sure if it’s the alcohol. Jim’s not her dad. She doesn’t have a dad. Papa wasn’t really her dad either. He touched her, and it didn't feel good, but he said it was just another test. He did a lot of things to her that didn’t feel good. 

She just. Wants to feel good. She wants to be pretty. She wants to be  _ loved.  _ Max loves her. Jim loves her. He says he does. She just wants to love him back the way she’s learned how. 

“I wanna fuck my dad.” She barely whispers. 

Billy slams forward. El moans. It’s fast. Rough. Deep. He keeps a firm hold on her hips. He’s already groaning. 

“Yeah. That’s my girl. You like Daddy’s dick in you, huh? You’re so wet for me.”

Jim wouldn’t talk like that. Maybe he would. Maybe he’d be mean, tell her what a filthy whore she is. Maybe he’d marvel at how badly she wants it. 

Max moves closer. She leans down to kiss El. Billy reaches for Max’s dress and flips it up. She shifts enough so he can easily get his fingers in her. El wants to help but she can’t move. She can’t focus on anything but the way she’s getting fucked. If she lets her vision blur, she just sees the khaki cloth and the undulating body. 

El squirts as her whole body jerks. It doesn’t really stop. She’s getting railed even harder. She’s being kissed so sweet. 

“Yeah. Fuckin’ take it. This tight cunt was made to take it.”

The slap of wet skin echoes. El’s stomach clenches. She’s so full. 

“Can’t stop coming, huh? Haven’t even touched you. You’re just that hot for your old man.” 

“Christ, Billy. Shut up.” Max whines. 

El’s suddenly empty. Max gasps as Billy grabs her. He drags her back, pushes her down and fucks into her. Max moans loud. She’s got her legs folded under her, stretched out like she’s bowing before an altar. Billy fucks her even harder than he was fucking El. 

Usually, El might sit up and watch. Or she might crawl over, and lift Max’s head up, and get her pussy in Max’s face. She feels too limp for that. She closes her eyes and listens to the mattress springs squeak. She listens to Max whimper, say,  _ Billy, fuck, right there, shit, shit, oh god.  _

Billy can last a while. He took a pill before they started. He didn’t offer one to Max or El, which means it was probably something strong. Some of the things he takes make it hard for him to finish at all. He eventually flips Max onto her back and fucks her like that too. When Max’s legs are trembling, and there’s a big wet spot underneath her she says, “OK. Fuck. I need a minute.”

Billy pulls out and slides back into El again. He pins her wrists above her head and bites the side of her neck. He whispers in her ear. 

“This is why you always wanna fuck at the cabin, huh? You wanna pretend it’s him. I’ll wreck you in his bed, baby, all you had to do was ask.”

El whimpers. She keeps her eyes closed, just feels the body on top of her. It’s slower now. Billy’s pressed so close he’s grinding against her clit as he moves. She’s coming again in no time. Billy growls, digs his nails into her skin. 

“You want Daddy’s come in you?” His breath hitches a little. 

“Yes,” El whispers. She takes pills that Max gives her. She’s got a pack of them hidden in her bag. They keep her from having any accidents. As long as she bleeds every month, there’s no need to worry. If she doesn’t bleed, Billy knows somebody that can take care of it for them.

He speeds up. Loses his rhythm. “Shit. Yeah. You’re Daddy’s slut, huh? So needy for it. Gonna give it to you, baby. Gonna fill you up so right.”

“Want it.”

“Say it. Call me—call me it.” Billy sounds ragged. Maybe what he took is really kicking in. Maybe he likes the idea of what El wants more than he thought he would. 

Billy’s made her feel so good. El pushes away the burning shame for half a moment. Long enough to say, “Please, Daddy.”

The effect is almost immediate. Billy bites down on her shoulder and pushes deep into her. He lies on top of her for a minute, sweaty and breathing hard. 

“OK. You got me. That was hot.” He grins as he props himself up on his elbows. 

El’s still tingling all over. Billy’s still in the shirt. 

***

Billy’s enthusiasm is a lot to cope with. They had sex plenty before. But now, whenever El isn’t sleeping over at the Hargroves, Billy shows up at the cabin. He’s there like clockwork on his lunch break from the mechanic shop. Always while Jim’s at work.

As soon as he’s through the door, he picks her up and carries her to Jim’s room. He tosses her on the bed. He grabs a flannel that’s rumpled on the floor, a shirt that still smells like Jim, and puts it on. He flips her over, so she’s face down, and he fucks her. Or that’s not really the right word. It’s not fucking like when El fucks Tommy, or Lucas, or one of the random upperclassmen that Max has decided they’re going to have fun with.

It’s  _ tender _ now in a way it wasn’t before. 

It’s slow. Billy kisses her neck while he rocks into her. He touches her all over. The way he caresses her, squeezes her, makes her skin tingle. 

“Feel so good around Daddy’s cock, sweetheart.” He  _ purrs _ right in her ear. “Been thinking about this all morning. Aching to come home to my little girl.”

He tangles his fingers in her hair but doesn’t pull. He just holds it. His stubble drags across the skin on her shoulder and it tickles. She’s pinned on her stomach. He’s lying on top of her, moving so slow it’s almost aggravating. 

_ “Billy,” _ she huffs into the sheets. 

He smacks her on the thigh. Just once. Quick. It barely stings. He whispers so quiet, but so raspy and deep.

“That’s not what you call me, baby. You know better.”

It makes El shiver. She’s breathing in Jim’s scent. His sheets. His clothes. There’s a thick cock in her, and a deep voice sweet talking her. It’s so easy to slip into the fantasy.

“Daddy.” El gasps. It makes her shudder now, just saying the word. God. It makes her come so hard she can’t breathe.

There’s a low groan. He rolls his hips a little faster, pushes a little deeper. He’s so big on top of her. He’s heavy and it’s soothing. She feels so safe. Protected. She relaxes into it. She gets even wetter. 

“That’s right,” he murmurs. “Such a good girl for me. I made you just for this. You turned out perfect.”

The bed frame creaks as he picks up speed. He grunts a little, breathing hot and heavy in her ear. 

“You’d better not be letting anyone else have this.” His voice takes a slightly sharper edge. “Nice girls don’t spread their legs for any boy that gives them a second glance. You’re mine, baby. If I caught you running around on me, I don’t know what I might do.”

He laughs a little. It’s all. It’s hard to pull apart and understand. 

“You’d never bring somebody else into our house, right babygirl?” 

“No, Daddy.” She doesn’t know why she says it. She doesn’t know what’s happening.

“Oh yeah? Then why’d I see someone else’s car driving down our road on my way home?”

What? Her head is foggy. He thrusts into her harder. She’s shuddering apart again. 

“I saw a fucking teenager with a smug look on his face. This road don’t go anywhere else. So why was he here. Answer me.” He snaps. He tightens his grip on her hair and tugs her head back, making her crane her neck. “Admit you’ve been a little slut. Letting boys touch your special place.”

“I—I’m sorry,” El hiccups. She’s more than capable of throwing someone twice her size across a room. She’s not in any real trouble. She just. Feels like she is. She’s confused. She’s still so full. She’s still getting fucked.

“You should be. I’m disappointed in you, babygirl. Have I not been giving you what you need? Is that it?” He snaps his hips. Thrusting into her so hard she’s bouncing on the mattress.

“I don’t know Daddy—I—I’m sorry—I won’t anymore—“

“Damn right you won’t.” He hisses. “I’m locking you in this goddamn house until you learn not to be such a whore.”

He lets go of her hair. He grabs her hips and pulls them back so she’s on her knees. She can’t manage to get her arms underneath her before he’s slamming into her. 

El’s just. Gone. Lost in it. The sensation of being stretched, and filled, and used. The wide hands on her hips clutch her tight. He’s snarling like an animal. 

“You. Belong to me. If I catch that boy around here again, I’ll kill him.”

El clenches. There’s a gush of liquid down her thighs. 

There were a few times when Jim marched Mike out of the house. When El could see him yelling in his truck. Jim got so angry any time the door was closed. It made her feel hot and achy. After they drove off, she’d usually stick a hand down her pants. 

“You’re Daddy’s girl. Right?”

“Yes,” El whimpers. 

He slams all the way in and grinds for a moment before he stops moving. He pulls out and lets El collapse. She lies on the mess, dazed and breathless. She’s going to have to wash the sheets. Maybe change the duvet. 

She hears the rustling of fabric. She rolls onto her side and watches Billy walk over to the open window, cigarette between his fingers. 

“For real, though.” Billy says as he rests his elbows on the window sill and lights the cigarette. “You should stop fucking so many different dudes while you’re still tight.”

“Huh?”

“Same thing I tell Max.” He exhales a large cloud of smoke. “If she keeps acting slutty, she’s gonna turn into a sloppy roast beef sandwich. Her cunt’s gonna get all flabby and gross.”

“Oh.” El blinks. She doesn’t know what to say. She didn’t know that it could change shape from too much sex. 

“You’re tighter than she is anyway.” He flicks the filter, tapping away the ash gathering on the end of the bright orange ember. “So quit while you’re ahead, kid. It’s not like anyone fucks you better than I do. Right?”

“Um… I guess.”

“So there we go. Problem solved. You just fuck me and forget those other losers.”

Billy finishes smoking. Tosses the cigarette butt into the dirt after extinguishing it. The room still reeks of sweat and sex. El’s not gonna be able to stand for a little bit. Billy leans over the bed and kisses her, sloppy and deep as always. 

“See ya tomorrow, babygirl.”

He leaves. El hears the engine of his Camaro rev and then fade into the distance. He didn’t take off Jim’s shirt. 

El does the laundry and hopes Jim won’t notice the absence. 

***

“OK. So what the fuck is going on with you and Billy?”

“Hmm?”

El is sitting on the couch with the TV on. All the windows are open. The cabin gets so warm sometimes. Max just got here. She grabbed two cold cans of Tab from the refrigerator, and set them on the coffee table. She didn’t sit down. She’s standing over El. Looming. Max can be a little scary if she’s upset. 

“He asked me what the plan was for tonight, and I told him to buzz off because we’re going to smoke with Lucas. Then he told me the  _ two of you _ have agreed you’re not gonna fuck any guys besides him.”

El’s stomach twists. She looks at the ground. Max doesn’t like when El avoids eye contact. She bends down, gets right in her face. 

“Well? Is he full of shit or is there something else going on I should know about?”

“He… um… he said some stuff while he was pretending. And then after. I was confused. I’m sorry.”

Max’s shoulders relax. She smiles, cups El’s chin and kisses her. “It’s OK, baby. I know he’s an asshole. I also know he’s getting weird about you. You should probably stop hooking up.”

“We should?” Something in El’s chest sinks. She doesn’t  _ want _ to stop. 

“I mean. He gets like. Possessive and kinda nuts. He’s done this same thing to me before. Tried to get me to stop fucking other people. It’s bullshit, like, he’ll still fuck around and lie about it. He’s a liar. All boys are.”

El nods, biting her lip. “Can I um… can I have sex with him if we still have sex with other people too?”

“I guess. I mean—you really want to?” Max’s nose wrinkles a little. Her cheeks get slightly pinker. It’s a dangerous question. El can tell that much. 

“It’s not him. It’s the um.”

“The pretending?”

“Yeah.”

“Baby, I can pretend too, y’know.” 

Max straightens up. She walks out of the room and returns after a minute, wearing one of Jim’s uniform shirts. It’s a dress on her. She’s naked underneath it. El flushes. Max is always pretty. 

She settles down on the couch and pulls El into her lap. She kisses rough. Holds El by the hair. Nips at her lips. Runs a hand up El’s skirt and squeezes her thigh. 

“You want Daddy’s fingers in you, baby?”

It’s still a girl’s voice. Still Max. It still gets El really wet. 

_ “Please.” _

El comes with three fingers in her and a thumb on her clit. Max tosses her down onto the couch and kneels over her head. El licks, like Max has taught her. She drags her tongue between the slick folds, traces around Max’s clit. Then when Max starts to whimper and rock her hips, El licks with the flat of her tongue. Over and over again, like a puppy, until Max makes a mess all over El’s cheeks. 

***

The argument starts with:

_ “C’mon Max. That’s my shirt. Take it off.” _

_ “It’s not your shirt. It’s Hopper’s.” _

_ “Basically mine at this point.” _

_ “I stole it. So it belongs to me.” _

It ends with:

_ “She’s my fucking girlfriend, Billy! Get your own.”  _

_ “Come on. You two aren’t even dykes. You love dick.”  _

_ “We can like both!” _

_ “This whole thing is goddamn ridiculous. Lesbians are just ugly bitches who can’t get any, and both of you are hot so what’s the point?” _

And then Max jumps off the bed and knees Billy in the dick. Hard. He doubles over, howling, and Max starts trying to shove him out of the room. 

“Get out, get out, get out!”

He grabs her around the waist, drags her to the floor and bars an arm around her throat. They thrash around. Max hitting him. Billy slowly choking her. 

“Stop!” El’s on her feet before she can think about it. Max and Billy fly apart. Billy hits the wall. Max ends up halfway across the room. They’re both wide eyed. Suddenly silent. 

El feels the warm trickle under her nose. She wipes it away on the back of her hand. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Max struggles to get feet, approaches the slowly. “I got mad. I shouldn’t have done that in front of you.”

Billy sits up but stays on the floor. He  _ knows  _ about El. He’s known since he got the scars on his chest. But he’s never actually experienced it while he was in his right mind. 

“I don’t like this.” El’s chest is rising and falling too fast. “I’m a person, not a shirt.”

“Of course you’re a person.” Max gently takes El’s hand and squeezes it. “I just. I love you, baby. I don’t want him hurting you.”

“Bullshit. You just know you can’t give her what she needs and I can. That fuckin’ terrifies you.”

“Go  _ away _ , Billy.”

They’re going to start hitting each other again. El can feel it building. She pulls her hand away from Max, grabs her dress off the floor and dashes out the door. 

“El! Wait!” Max calls after her. 

It’s dark on the staircase. Dark in the kitchen except for the moonlight streaming through the window. Susan isn’t home. She works the late shift at the diner out by the highway ever since Neil died.

El knows where the phone is. She steps into her dress while fumbling with it, dialing the number. It rings. It rings and rings. Her chest feels tight. Why isn’t Jim answering? She can hear someone coming down the stairs. She hangs up and dials a different number. It’s not that late. Only about nine. 

“Henderson residence. Claudia speaking.”

“Um. Hi. It’s El. Is Dustin home?”

“I believe so. One moment, dear.”

_ “El.”  _

Max is behind her. Trying to grab her hand. El waves her away. 

“Come on. I got rid of Billy. Just come back to bed—“

“No.” El isn’t used to saying that. Her face is hot, and she’s mad, and  _ Jim didn’t answer _ . What if something happened? What if he’s hurt? 

“Hello?” Dustin’s voice crackles through the speaker. 

“Hi.” El swallows hard. “Can you give me a ride home?”

“Oh, sure. Where are you?”

“Max’s house. She’s too drunk to drive.”

“Got it. I’ll be there in like twenty minutes… is everything OK?”

“Yes. I just need to go home.”

“Right. Cool. Uh—I’ll see you soon.”

The dial tone sounds. Max is crying. Her mascara and eyeliner streak black down her cheeks. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” She sniffles, voice shaking. 

“No.” El doesn’t reach for her. She folds her arms across her chest. “Jim didn’t answer. I’m worried about him. I need to check on him.”

“He’s probably just out at the bar.” Max moves in closer. “Please, baby, don’t go. Can’t you just—do your blindfold thing. Check on him that way.”

“I want to go home.”

“Can I come with you?”

“No.”

“This isn’t—I didn’t—this is Billy’s fucking fault. You heard what he said. He used to tell me anything girls can do with each other isn’t really sex and—I couldn’t just let him… he doesn’t think we count.”

El bites her lip. She knows Billy is horrible. She does love Max. She does. She lets her arms fall. She doesn’t shy away when Max moves in to hug her. She gently rubs her hand across Max’s back. 

“It will be OK.” She murmurs. “I think you need to sleep and it will be better tomorrow.”

Max nods. 

El walks with her back up the stairs. She gets Max a glass of water, pulls back the covers and turns out the light. The door to Billy’s room is shut and there’s music playing. Before long, it will probably be open. Maybe he’ll drive off into the night. Maybe he’ll wander back into Max’s room. That’s how the two of them solve most problems. They have sex until all the anger fades into want. 

It’s a little chilly out on the porch with no jacket. Dustin’s car appears before too long. El gets in the passenger seat. Dustin has  _ Journey  _ playing on the radio. The back seat is filled with scrap metal and wire and parts for robots. His curly hair is getting a little long again. He has a kind face. A sweet smile. 

El has never seen him naked. He’s picked her up drunk more than a few times and never tried to have sex with her. That makes him special. Dustin is  _ good.  _

“Rough night?” He asks as they pull out of the driveway. 

“Billy was being mean and Max got really upset. She needed to go to sleep.”

“Yeah. That’ll do it.” Dustin nods. “I don’t know how you guys hang out there with Billy around. That guy is such a tool.”

“He is.”

It’s quiet for a little bit, just pop songs from worn speakers. 

“Jim didn’t answer the phone.” El says, because she’s drunk, and the anxiety is coiling tight in her stomach. 

“Was he maybe not home?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Dustin grips the wheel a bit tighter. 

It’s been a couple of years since they closed the portal. Nobody has gone missing. No grisly murders. But the fear will always be there, lurking like a terrible beast in the dark. 

Jim’s truck is in the driveway. Dustin asks if she wants him to stay, and she says no. Dustin still has one of their old walkie talkies in his car. El has one in her room. She’ll use it if she needs to. 

She lets herself in with the small brass key she always keeps in her pocket. The house is dark, but it’s not quiet. Jim is snoring. 

El’s shoulders relax immediately. She almost laughs at herself. Of course. Of course he just slept through the phone ringing. 

Still. The nervousness hasn’t quite dissipated. She kicks off her sandals and walks through the house on slightly unsteady legs. Jim’s door is open. He’s halfway under the covers, shirtless, fuzzy belly rising and falling. The curtains are open. She can see the orange pill bottle on his nightstand

And it comes back. He went to the doctor recently. He hadn’t been sleeping well. Those pills help put him out. They help him not have nightmares. That’s why he didn’t wake up. 

El crawls into bed next to him, just like she used to do when she was smaller and woke up from a bad dream. She wants to feel his body heat, watch him breathe. She puts a hand on his chest and she can feel his heart thumping away. 

He doesn’t wake up, even with her shifting on the mattress. Even with her touching him and whispering his name. He doesn’t wake up when she traces her fingers across the curve of his stomach. He doesn’t wake up when she lifts the blanket to slide underneath it. 

Jim is naked. 

El stares. She can’t help it. He’s soft, but still big. He’s so hairy. Not like Billy’s waxed chest and the closely trimmed hair on his balls. El left her underwear at Max’s. Her thighs are sticky in seconds. 

Sometimes, when El sleeps over, she wakes up with Max’s fingers in her. Or Billy’s dick sliding into her. The first few times she panicked. Max stopped and held her, whispering apologies. Billy held her down. 

Once Billy gave her a pill that made her drift off to a place between awake and asleep. She felt things, but not very much. She came back to reality sloppy and naked with Tommy fucking her ass, Billy stroking her hair. He told her they’d both come inside her twice already. He said their friend Jordan had also fucked her, but just once before he went home. 

She’d felt a little like crying, but they made sure she came really hard. That was a rare night she stayed in Billy’s bed. She drifted off sandwiched between Billy and Tommy, both of them kissing her all over and telling her how good she was. 

El’s still drunk. She’s burning up all over. Too many feelings today. Anger, fear, lust, all mixing together in an overwhelming blur. She knows it’s probably bad. She’s not sure how bad. She just wants to touch him. Just a little bit. 

She pushes the covers down and gets on her knees next to him. She gently brushes her palm over his soft dick, feeling the velvety skin. She does it again and throbs between her legs. She slips a hand underneath her dress and starts touching herself. She can’t help it. 

Jim starts to fill out. Especially when she sticks a few fingers inside herself and then wraps them around him, spreading the slick. He doesn’t move. He’s stopped snoring as loudly. He’s just breathing heavy now. 

El is dizzy. Something horrible and primal threatening to overwhelm her. Jim is half hard, and she’s so wet, and he doesn’t know what she’s doing. She rubs her  clit and her pussy clenches. Jim keeps getting firmer in her grasp. When he’s fully hard, she can barely close her fingers around him. 

It’s not so much a decision as a violent impulse. Something she’s not sure she could hold back, even if she tried. Billy talks about a similar feeling, sometimes. When he barges in with his pants unzipped while she and Max are watching a movie, pulls Max onto the floor and starts fucking her. Even if she squirms and struggles he says,  _ can’t help it baby. Need to come. Just hold still and let me—fuck, you feel so good.  _

El swings a leg over Jim’s hips. She holds the base of his cock and rubs it against her pussy. Just that. Just that little hint of contact makes her convulse. She sinks down onto him and has to cover her mouth to muffle the whimper. Jim grunts. She doesn’t move. Or she tries not to. Her pussy flutters around him, stretched to the limit. It’s almost painful. It’s the best thing she’s ever felt. 

She’s burning up. Nerves buzzing. She can’t breathe. She rocks her hips so slow, just barely letting him slide in and out of her. She keeps a hand clapped over her mouth, takes shuddering breaths. There are tears in her eyes. 

She lifts the dress enough to press up against Jim’s stomach. She grinds against it as she moves. It’s a lot. It’s perfect. Just enough stimulation to make her clench down on him and dribble slick. She’s got tunnel vision. Her thighs already burn from tensing and relaxing. 

This is everything she’s dreamed about for so long. Even when she was small, Jim’s large hands and deep voice tugged at something inside her. Before she knew what it meant, she knew she wanted him. He cared enough to take her in out of the cold. He’s risked his life for her so many times. He’s given her everything. He is her everything. 

Jim grunts again. He moves. He thrusts up into her. Just once. She can’t contain the moan. He mumbles something. She can’t make it out. She can’t make herself stop. She moves faster. 

She can’t stop clenching around him. She’s coming again. It keeps going. One rolling into the next. She braces her hands on his thighs for support. He jerks into her erratically, making low, rough sounds. 

Eventually he starts to get soft. She stops. Her legs are trembling. When she lifts off of him, there’s so much slick. She lies back on the bed and turns on the side lamp. She slides two fingers in, and pulls them out coated in white. He came inside her. She almost passes out right there. 

She knows she can’t stay, though. She gets a wet washcloth and wipes him off. She pulls the sheets back up. Then she turns off the light and stumbles back to her bed. It feels like she’s taken a colorful pill stamped with a heart or smiley face and he’s starting to come down. She collapses on her mattress, covered in cold sweat. She should feel sated. She finally scratched the itch. Got what she’s wanted for years. 

Having it made the hunger much worse. Jim has a whole bottle of those sleeping pills. Who knows how  many times he’ll refill it. 

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash


End file.
